


Searching.

by AnEnglishDirector



Category: Frankenstein - Nick Dear
Genre: Creature's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEnglishDirector/pseuds/AnEnglishDirector





	Searching.

_I am cold and alone and this place is new and I do not understand and how do I live and what do I do..._

 

**I was born into a world so unaware of its** _own_ existence, that they despise even the _idea_ of my being.  
I am hideous.  
I am hated. 

I am desperate.  
I want to survive, and I want to develop.

**But my mere appearance pushes everyone away. Why can I not be approached? Why must I remain alone? Why do they think themselves superior?**

My creator. I must find him. He can answer my questions; respect my desire to learn.

**But no-  
He pushed me away... he left me to die. Even he, the one responsible for bringing me into reality, left me _alone_.**

The need to know is overwhelming. I can discover; I can adjust; I can _care_.

I must find him. So many questions, they hurt.. my mind, thirsting for knowledge, but not fully understanding. What is air? What is snow? Why am I here? **Where is my master? WHY did he leave me? WHAT IS MY PURPOSE?**

**No one can take me to him. They _know_ , but will not tell.** I do not-I _can_ not understand. **Where is the sense; the logic?** I am able to recognise emotions, but what does each one mean? I identify with logic; that which is factual and relevant. **And those that withhold information will suffer by my hand.** I do not wish to be loathed: _I am human, too._

**He needs me as much as I need him.** My creator, all alone. Just like me. I can be safe with him- he will take me back. We can be together again, my Father and I.

**Yet,**   
_What is Love?_


End file.
